LA PRIMERA VEZ
by Jos D
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Juri, e impmon quiere regalarle algo especial a ella, su primera relacion intima
1. Default Chapter

Este es un fic en la que Gav Imp y yo, es en lo que hemos trabajado, el primer cap yo lo hice el siguiente lo va hacer Gav Imp  
  
LA PRIMERA VEZ Capítulo uno Han pasado varios años desde que vencieron al Dripa y a los, los niños crecieron y hubo cambios, Takato ya tiene como novia a Juri, Henry se esta volviendo un experto en las artes marciales, Rika es ahora mas amable con sus amigos especialmente con Takato, Henry y Juri y claro con los digimons, ya no es tan fría como antes, Juri a pesar de superar la muerte de Leomon, aun así ella siente algo tristeza por la perdida de su amigo.  
  
Tambien hubo ciertos cambios en los digimons, Guilmon es mas listo (o mejor dicho ya o estan ingenuo como antes), Marineangemon aprendió a hablar, Renamon se había convertido en una epsecie de maestra y guiía a la vez hacia los nuevos digimons que aparecen en la ciudad (siempre y cuando lo digimon no sean violentos), Impmon ya no es molesto, es mas ayuda a los tamers cuando puede y sobre todo trata de buscar el momento adecuado de salvar a Juri apesar de que ella le dio el perdón, pero aun así no es suficiente para él, el no se siente satisfecho del perdon el quiere realmente hacer lago por Juri, algo para pagar por el dolor que le ha causado a ella, por su gran error.  
  
En cierto día, se estaba acercando el cumpleaños de Juri, ella esta por cumplir los 18 años. En la escuela donde cursaban, en un salón los tamers estaban planeando la fiesta para Juri, mientras ella no se encontraba presente  
  
"Tiene que ser algo especial esta vez, ella esta por cumplir 18" dijo Takato como si se propusiera hacer feliz a Juri  
  
"Si y no debe de haber errores ni situaciones vergonzonas como el año pasado" decía Rika mientras miraba a Kenta y a Hirokazu  
  
"Ya les dijimos que los sentíamos"  
  
"Y ya no volveremos hacer eso"  
  
"Rika Takato ustedes conocen muy bien a Juri que ideas tiene para su cumpleaños"  
  
Takato y Rika les etaban diciendo sobre los planes para la fiesta. Mientras tanto afuera de la escuela un digimon purpura estaba vigilando a una hermosa chica llamada Juri, acompañada con Calumon, por alguna extraña razon Impmon le atrae mucho, aun no sabe porque se queda viendolo por mucho tiempo, al verla en ese uniforme la cual Impmon le parecía atractiva, el ha estado sintiendose así desde que tuvo un extraño sueño con ella.  
  
"Que significa esto, porque estoy comenzando a sentir una especie obsesion hacia ella?"  
  
Continuara.  
  
Que opinan? como estuvo?  
El otro cap va de ser Gav Imp 


	2. Capítulo 2

Aqui les va el capítulo hehco por mi querida amiga especial Gav Imp La Primera Vez.  
Capitulo dos.  
  
Impmon habia soñado algo muy raro la otra noche.  
  
(Sueño de Impmon)  
  
El estaba digievolucionado en Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga, y noto que estaba en casa de Juri. Decidio entrar a su habitación y se encontro con ella en ropa interior.  
  
"Ju..Juri", dijo Beelzemon demaciado rojo.  
  
"Hola, ven conmigo", dijo Juri llevandolo a su cama.  
  
Lo desprendio de toda su ropa y le permitio a Beelzemon que le saque su ropa interior. Tras desvestirme comenzaron a tocarse en forma placentera y de repente, comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales.  
  
(Fin del sueño)  
  
Impmon se colocaba muy rojo cada vez que recuerda el sueño, y tambien comenzo a tener más deseos por Juri. Pero, no sabia que le sucedia. De pronto Juri subio la mirada y vio a Impmon.  
  
"Hola Impmon", dijo Juri con una sonrisa.  
  
Pero Impmon se quedo sin habla, y decidio irse dejando intrigada a Juri.  
  
'¿Qué le pasa?'  
  
"Bueno, Juri, ¿estas emocionada por tu cumpleaños? cal", pregunta Calumon.  
  
"Si, espero que no ocurra lo mismo que el año pasado", dijo Juri recordando a Hirokazu y Kenta.  
  
Impmon pensaba en ir tambien a la fiesta con Ai y Makoto, pero no sabia que darle. Al regresar a casa comenzo a pensar en un regalo muy especial para ella.  
  
"No se que darle, tiene que ser algo muy especial", dijo Impmon quien a las 7:00 de la tarde se fue a realizar sus rondas de vigilante.  
  
A las 12:00 regresa exsausto tras frustrar muchos robos. Impmon llega a su pieza y duerme; pero comienza a soñar.  
  
(Comienzo de sueño)  
  
Se encuentra en el desierto del digimundo, digievolucionado otra vez en Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga. Mira a su alrededor, esta en una terraza frente a un lago digital. Beelzemon recuerda al tiro ese lugar donde se masturbo por primera vez.  
  
"¿Qué hago aqui?", pregunta Beelzemon muy confundido.  
  
De pronto ve venir a alguien, su cara esta cubierta por el cabello y al parase frente a Beelzemon, comienza a desverstirse. Desviste tambien al digimon demonio y caen juntos abrazados. Beelzemon comienza a hacerle el amor a la chica quien revelo que es Juri.  
  
(Fin del sueño)  
  
Impmon se despierta muy decepcionado de que terminara el sueño por culpa de la luz de sol, pero luego se confunde de haber tenido ese sueño.  
  
"No comprendo este otro sueño, ¿qué rayos me sucede ahora?"  
  
De repende siente como un extraño y fuerte deseo de hacer todo lo que hizo con Juri en sus sueños, pero de verdad.  
  
"Tendria que pensar sobre ello durante la fiesta, ¿pero seria eso un buen regalo?", se preguntaba Impmon.  
  
Continuara.... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Este capitulo se la dedico a todos ellos quienes le gustan el fic, este cap lo hice yo, espero que le gusten diganme quien quiere mandar saludos a Gav Imp?  
  
La primera vez  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
El día llegó Juri esta celebrando sus 18 años en un gran salon muchos se estaban divirtiendose o metiendose en problemas como en el caso de Hirokazu y Kneta quienes estan en un duelo de quien toma mas cerveza  
  
"Kenta Hirokazu que estan haciendo" grito Rika muy furiosa  
  
"Hem nada" dijo Kenta  
  
"Ustedes prometieron no hacer nada esutipo durante la fiesta de Juri"  
  
"Pero es que kenta me ret"  
  
Mientras los tres discutían, Takato se encontraba con Juri bailando y tocandola de una manera muy seductora.  
  
Impmon al ver esto no le agrada lo que esta viendo es como si se le estuvieran quitando a Juri  
  
"Porque estoy comenzando a sentir celos, esto no es nada normal en un digimon, pero que me esta pasando?"  
  
Impmon se sentía confundido no sabe en que estaba pensando u digimon sintiendo celos por una humana que esta junto con su novio.  
  
Despues de que Juri termino de bailar con Takato se sentó y estaba tomando algo.  
  
"Bien ahora esta sola, este es el momento" se decía impmon  
  
El pequeño digimon purpura se le acercaba mas y mas hacia Juri, el traía consigo un muñeco de Leomon  
  
"Juri" decía impmon guardando el muñeco de Leomon atras de él  
  
"Si impmon"  
  
"Sabes hace tiempo que me, sentía las ganas de regalarte esto" impmon le enseñó un muñeco de Leomon  
  
"Oh impmon, te agradezco mucho el regalo" decía Juri al ver un muñeco de Leomon recordando a su digimon  
  
"Juri aun siento un dolor por el mal que te he hecho sé que extrañas mucho a Leomon y aun siento que te debo mucho, mucho porque gracias a tí estoy aquí y sabes hay algo que quiero confesarte pero me gustaría que fuese en privado"  
  
Continuara.  
  
El siguiente capítulo lo va hacer Gav Imp o mejor dicho ya la hizo 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

AQUI VA UN CAPÍTULO MAS ESTA VEZ HECHO POR MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA GAV IMP   
La Primera Vez.  
Capitulo cuatro.  
  
Impmon regalo a Juri un muñeco de Leomon y la llevo a una habitación cercana.  
  
"¿De qué quieres hablar Impmon?", pregunta Juri abrazando al muñeco.  
  
"No me perdonado a mi mismo del grave error que te hize, lloro cada vez que recuerdo eso", dijo Impmon sollozando.  
  
"No comprendo, yo te perdone, pero tu....."  
  
"Tu me salvaste, pero no yo a ti, y por eso me siento muy mal. Juri he deseado harto estar contigo.....¿me permites hacer algo?"  
  
"¿Qué cosa?", pregunta Juri confundida.  
  
De pronto Impmon digievoluciona en Beelzemon y cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave.  
  
"Esto"  
  
Beelzemon deja a Juri acostada en una cama y comienza a tocarle lo que ella tiene debajo de su falda.  
  
"Bee..lze..mon", Juri comenzo a sentir placer.  
  
"Desde que te veo durante estos días, he querido hacerte esto"  
  
El digimon demonio, de a poco, se desaze de las prendas de Juri hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Juri comienza a quitarle la chaqueta a Beelzemon y abrirle el cierre de su ropa de cuero para tocarle el abdomen.  
  
"Sigue Juri, quiero mas", pidio Beelzemon con placer.  
  
"Yo tambien", pidio Juri.  
  
Sigueron los toques, acaricias y esas cosas. Beelzemon comenzo a sacarle la ropa interior a Juri y ella le quito toda la ropa a Beelzemon. Pero en pleno acto sexual, alguien toca la puerta...  
  
"Juri, sal te tenemos una sorpresa", dijo Takato.  
  
"¡¡¡Maldición!!!", se quejo Beelzemon.  
  
Él y Juri se colocaron rapidamente su ropa, muy decepcionados, finalmente salieron. Al salir vieron Rika gritandole a Hirokazu y Kenta por lo del reto de cervezas.  
  
"Bien Juri, ven conmigo", dijo Takato tomandole la mano a Juri.  
  
Impmon quiso lanzarse sobre Takato al verlo besando y acariciando a Juri.  
  
'¡¡Controlate, calmate!!', se controlo Impmon.  
  
Finalmente termina la fiesta y todos los invitados regresan a sus casas. Juri regresa a su habitación y se impresiona al ver a.....  
  
"¡¡Beelzemon, pense que te fuiste!!"  
  
"Pues no"  
  
Beelzemon se acerco y acerco sus labios a los de Juri; luego coloco sus manos por debajo de las faldas de Juri, de repente...oyen un ruido.  
  
"¡¡¿Qué fue eso?!!", grita Juri asustada.  
  
Los dos ven algo en un rincón, una luz brillante y unos simbolos digitales.  
  
"¡¡Un portal del Digimundo!!", dijo Beelzemon.  
  
"Podriamos ir de paseo al Digimundo", dijo Juri acercandose.  
  
Asi que los dos atraviezan el portal y al notar que estan en el aire del desierto digital, Beelzemon coje a Juri y salen volando.  
  
"¡¡Mira eso!!", dijo Juri indicando algo ázul en el horizonte.  
  
Era un gran lago rodeado de montañas altas y delgadas, con las propias en el lago mismo.  
  
"¡¡¡Pero si es.......!!!", grita Beelzemon atonito.  
  
"¡¡¿Qué, conoces ese lugar?!!", pregunta Juri sin comprender.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado de este capítulo 


	5. Cápítulo 5

Aqui este otro cap creado por mi el siguiente va ser de mi querida Gav Imp cAPÍTULO CINCO La primera Vez

"Si conozco este lugar aqui es donde me masturbe por primera vez y tuve un sueño"

"Que clase de sueño?" pregunto Juri

"En la que tu y yo estabamos juntos haciendolo"

"Quieres decir tu y yó"

"Sí, es increible pero que creo que mi sueño se hizo realidad"

"Beelzemon aun quieres hacerlo conmigo"

"Si siempre y cuando si tu lo deseas"

"Si lo quiero hacer"

Tal como en el sueño de Beelzemon, Juri se quitaba la ropa (excepto las panties) y desvestía a Beelzemon

Ambos se tocaban de una manera muy placentera, Juri tocaba todo el cuerpo de Beelzemon mientras que él la acariciaba de una manera suave, haciendo excitar a Juri

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, Beelzemon le tocó la parte intima de Juri haciendo que ella hiciera gemidos de placer.

Beelzemon empezó a besar en la parte intima (o en la vagina) y despues succionó, haciendo que Juri gimier mas de placer. El digimon demoni decidió hacer ahora la parte que tanto anhelaba, comenzó a insertar su miembro en la de ella.

"Sabes Juri dejame confesarte que es la primera que hago esto y es extraño que lo haga con una humana"

"Beelzemon tambien es mi primera vez y no me arrepiento en hacerlo contigo"

Despues de la pequeña charla Beelzemon metía fuertemente su miembro en ella,llegaban hasta el punto donde gritó Juri escuchandose el grito a traves de la zona en donde estaban.

"Juri disculpame si te lastimé"

"No es nada Beelzemon, como dje antes es la primera vez que hago esto"

Minutos despues ambos se recostaban desnudos y Beelzemon comenzó a hablar

"Juri dejame confesarte en que al principio me masturbab y la primera vez fue aquí y años despues de que te conocí siempre soñé en querer hacer esto contigo"

"Sabes Beelzemon, yo tambien me masturbaba y al principio pense en que lo haría con Takato, pero después de que tu me lo pediste por una extraña razón quería hacerlo contigo"

"Juri espero que esto de lo que hayamos hecho no te afecte"

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Juri

"Es que se me olvido ponerme un preservativo y espero que esto no signifique que te haya embarazado"

"Beelzemon no te preocupes, ya que el señor Shibumi me decía que este tipo de cosas jamas ocurrirá ya que como somos incompatibles es decir tu esperma de digimon y mis ovulos son humanos, no es posible que tu y yó tengamos un bebé"

"Ya me estaba preocupando, no puedo imaginarme a nosotros con un bebe, eso sería extraño pero es algo bueno saberlo porque si no tendríamos que explicar muchas cosas a Takato"

"Si es cierto" dijo Juri con una expresion de tristeza

"Juri se que amas mucho a Takato" dijo Beelzeon viendo la cara triste de Juri

"Si es verdad"

"Pero dime porque estas triste"

"Porque tengo que decidir a quien voy a querer mas si a tí o Takato y este tipo de elecciones no me gusta, se que Takato y yo somos novios pero quien estara de mi lado por el resto de mi vida" dijo Juri

"Hablas como si quisiseras casarte"

"De esoe s lo que estaba pensando"

"Juri tu tienes mucho para pensarlo o nó, no creo que tengas que decidir esto ahora verdad?"

"Tienes razón Beelzemon estoy pensando demasiado en mi futuro, tal vez tenga que esperar que tomar esa decisión" decía Juri

"Si es mejor que te tomes tu tiempo para tomar esa decisión"

"Gracias Beelzemon por comprenderme"

"Pero Juri si escoges a Takato, aun así seremos amigos, y no me enojare en tu decisión"

Continuara

Si quieres ya continuale Gav Imp como tu quieras 


	6. Capítulo 6

Bueno aqui esta otro capítulo hecho por mi querida Gav Imp(es mi novia)  
La Primera Vez.  
Capitulo seis.

Aunque Beelzemon sabia que Juri es novia de Takato y tenia que aceptarla, él tambien se entristecio. Él queria mucho a Juri, ahora que estaba con ella totalmente desnudos y acostados juntos en ese lago del cual Beelzemon jamas olvidaria ese día, cuando vino ahi hace mas de ocho años atras.

"Dime algo Beelzemon, ¿te alegra estar conmigo?", pregunta Juri al ver la tristeza de Beelzemon.

"Si, no olvidare este día", dijo él mirando el paisaje con nostagia.

"Estrañaste este sitio, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Porque veo nostalgia en tus ojos. Muestrame exactamente lo que hiciste aqui"

"¡¡¿Por qué?!!", pregunta Beelzemon sin dar credito a sus oidos.

"Solo quiero saber que paso aqui", dijo Juri muy roja.

"De acuerdo"

Como si hubiera regresado al pasado, Beelzemon revibe su masturbación. Muestra a Juri todo lo que él hizo para descubrirse. Ella se quedo mirando impresionada al ver el impacto que le causo Beelzemon ese momento. Minutos después, Beelzemon se desmaya muy mareado y Juri lo atiende.

"Ya hiciste demaciado, ahora descansa", dijo ella acariciando el cuerpo del digimon demonio.

"Como quieras Juri", dijo Beelzemon con voz agotada.

"Podemos bañarnos en ese lago, ¿quieres?"

"Podria ser una buena idea"

Juri ayuda a Beelzemon a levantarse, aun sin ropa, los dos se meten al agua. Comienzan a nadar muy juntos. Continuan con las acaricias dentro del agua. Los dos tocaban mucho sus partes intimas entre si, para excitarse.

"Realmente no olvidare este dia", dijo Juri abrazando la cintura de Beelzemon.

"Ni yo Juri", dijo Beelzemon acariciando los senos de ella.

Despues salen del agua y se acuestan de nuevo en tierra, para esperar a que se sequen sus cuerpos. Los dos se acomodaban abrazados, y volvieron a hacer actividades sexuales para calentarse. Cuando terminan excaustos, se ponen la ropa.

"Ya es hora de regresar", dijo Beelzemon mirando con tristeza el paisaje.

"Dejare esto para recordar que estuvimos aqui", dijo Juri escribiendo en la dura tierra 'Juri y Beelzemon estuvieron aqui'.

Se abre la puerta al mundo real y los dos la atraviezan tomados de la mano.

(Continuara) 


	7. capítulo 7 o el ultimo

Ese es el ultimo capítulo del fic espero que les gusten aunque pude haberlo hehco mejor pero como quedo quedó, espero que algun otro día Gav Imp y yo hagamos otro mas pero esta vez lo haremos bien

LA PRIMER VEZ CAPÍTULO SIETE

Los dos regresaron a la habitación de Juri, estaba amaneciendo, Juri se sentía cansada debido a que estaba desvelada.

"Sabes Beelzemon es extraño que en el digimundo parecía de día, mientras que aqui era de noche"

"Es porque a veces el tiempo varía, es decir hay veces que el anochecer llega temprano o llega tarde aun o se que es lo que lo causa tal vez un capricho de la naturaleza del digimundo"

"Beelzemon sabes me gustó mucho que lo hicieras conmigo en mi primera vez, esto sera algo que nunca olvidare"

"Yo tampoco Juri" luego Beelzemon se acerca a Juri y lo besa en la mejilla

"Juri quiero que sepas que si quieres volver hacerlo conmigo solo llamame, y si quieres escoger a Takato en lugar de mi, hazmelo saber para ser el primero en felicitarte"

"Si Beelzemon" dijo Juri

"Y algo mas Juri quiero que lo que hayamos hecho solo sea un secreto"

"Claro Beelzemon no te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie"

El digimon demonio quería despedirse de Juri pero ella le hablo

"Espera Beelzemon"

"Que pasa"

"Quiero darte esto como un recuerdo, por el buen rato que pasamos juntos" Juri le da unas de sus panties u tambien un brassiere

"Pero Juri esto es hum..." Beelzemon estaba sonrojado y ya no tenía palabras que decir

"Por favor aceptalo"

"Esta bien, lo tendre como recuerdo" dijo Beelzemon y Juri le dio un ultimo beso de despedida, así se despidieron

Mientras Beelzemon volaba "Ahora que hare con estas prendas, como los ocultare, bah que mal que cuando me convierto en impmon no tengo ropa en donde ocultarlas excepto con el trapo rojo, bueno no importa, ya me las arreglare" decía Beelzemon recordando los buenos momentos que tuvo cuando estaba con Juri, haciendo que esto lo motivara a estar mas con ella, y teniendo la esperanza de que hacerlo de nuevo con Juri

FIN

Bueno no se si quedó bien o nó es que se me borro la idea de como finalizarla ya que esto no lo tenía en mente 


End file.
